case_filefandomcom-20200215-history
Wraiths
Wraiths are uncommon, and extremely unique Entities. They occur only when a very determined Individual experiences extremely potent feelings of anguish and depression on death. It is believed that the Individual channels their emotions through Tulpa and is twisted to match a visual representation of anguish and despair. - 'Individual' will hereby be reffering to the human before being transformed into a wraith. - It is to be noted that Wraiths have not been mentioned in the Case Files as of now. Biology/Biography Wraiths are typically slightly transparent beings due to their nature, as wraiths require stealth to 'infect' and feed upon their targets. Wraiths are usually visual representations of the particular Individual's despair. However wraiths have been known to change from the original anguish induced representation into one more similar to the picture above. This takes several hundred years to occur, and by that point the wraith is very strong. Wraiths tend to stalk their prey and use their likely Tulpa created Negative P-Particles to infect the area around the target, causing emotional reactions within the prey they then feed on the remaining emotions contained within their prey, such as love/happiness. Prey that die after having their emotions removed are likely to turn into wraiths themselves upon death, but a wraith is created through a determined individual with potential in Tulpa , even if they are unaware of their own latent potential. They are fairly unintelligent, as they react upon their primary objective to feed. It is unknown why they feed, as there is only slight increase in power through each victim. It is speculated that they feed due to the transformation that occured upon death, meaning they were so consumed with anguish and despair that they discarded all other emotions and directives, leading to a gap within themselves that they seek to fill with the emotions caused within their prey. The way the wraith feeds seems very counter-productive, in that Negative P-Particles cause negative emotions within subjects, therefore it would make more sense for the wraith to merely absorb the emotions without afflicting them with the aura. It has been speculated that the wraith has no influence to feed without the aura but has been unconfirmed. Known Powers *Invisibility to the naked human eye. (P-Scanners are able to see wraiths clearly, and individuals with psionic related powers are also able to see wraiths clearly. Wraiths are able to reveal themselves to their victims, this is likely to increase the levels of emotion within the victims.) *Negative Aura *Has great amounts of strength, based on the initial visual representation the Individual. Over a few hundred years the wraith can change its form willingly to gain claws/other animalistic characteristics, greatly increasing its lethality. *Can 'Phase' to an unknown shadow dimension to avoid physical damage, however Psyk Ammunition has the ability to damage wraiths. Current Status Almost extinct due to advancements in technology and their inability to hide from P-Scanners. New wraiths are always able to be born however. Finished Reading? Click here to return to the Entities page. Speculation If anyone has any information on Wraiths then feel free to add your own speculation and theories to this section. Format for speculation: Theory contained in quotation marks e.g. "Wraiths are Evil" then followed by who is contributing the theory e.g. "Wraiths are Evil" - Kenzaru. Add speculation below this line. ----